The Wind Blows
by Karin Serendipity
Summary: Lust. A powerful thing. Do you love or is it lust? ShikaTema ShikaIno


Okay, this story is for Raz and Tara.

Hope you like it!

The Wind Blows

_I've got to breathe_

_You can't take that from me_

_Cause it's all you left that's mine._

I smirked at my reflection seeing I wasn't the only one looking into the mirror. Her blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders. Her eyes were closed and her face was streaked with dirt along with her clothes. She stood leaning against the wall from the mirror. She was back, home.

"Hello Beautiful." I murmured making her eyes rise and lock with mine in the mirror. Her eyes were frantic and her lips formed a straight line. Everything was expressionless on her except those beautiful piercing eyes. They gave everything away.

"I need you." She whispered barely audible. I crossed the room towards her. Then I noticed she was freezing. I looked at her quizzically. Her bottom lip quivered the slightest. I slowly reached behind her opening the drawer. I took out a change of clothes. She stared at me nervously. I slowly turned her around untying her obi. She let the two feet of fabric fall around her. She slipped out of her dress into my change of clothes.

"It's midnight." I started watching her take down her damp hair. I had just come back from a mission and had showered. I couldn't sleep so I planned on stargazing but that was an impossible request now. She probably was so tired. Her eyes locked with mine. She repeated herself. "I need you."

_You had to leave _

_And that's all I can see _

_But you told me your love was blind._

She didn't NEED me. There was something called lust but then there was love. I felt the latter towards her. She was everything I wanted and I took her in every night, no matter who she belonged to. I was only selfish like every man, like Neji holding onto Tenten after she said that she didn't love him, but would be there for him. Stupid selfish men. I knew she was gone the next morning before I woke up. She always came then left, but she always left evidence so she wasn't REALLY trying to sneak out, unknown.

Once morning came I unwillingly got up before Ino ran into my room at 7 o' clock 'yelling' at me. As she walks in on me changing. This time I was dressed before she ran in. She smiled at me and nodded. "Nice night with Temari." She muttered cringing away from the bed. She crossed her arms staring at me. I smirked at her grabbing my bags. "Off to Suna?" She asked cocking her head. "She's outside if you really must know." She cracked watching me walk out without uttering a single word. It was that or her cussing her head off at me for having Temari in this house.

I walked down stairs rounding the corner and opening the door. Temari stood there dressed in her clothes, so she had went to her apartment.

_There are times _

_You're so impossible _

_That I should sign I waiver_

_And you will find someone worth walking on_

_When you ask me to go._

"I fucking hate your lazy ass." She greeted me. I sighed and kept walking. "Carry my bags." She commanded throwing them at me. I huffed but decided it would be better if I carried them. Anyway the teleporting jutsu of the Sand ninjas is very useful. That means we'd be in the Sand village in about five minutes after reaching the gate.

"Okay-We're here." I said putting her bags in her room. "I'll be seeing you around. I need to go see Kazekage-sama." I said leaving her standing there.

"I need you." She whispered. I rolled my eyes feeling her grip on my wrist. I turned around pushing her against the wall. I slowly inclined my head stopping just before our lips touched. I took a breath as her breathing hitched. I pressed my lips against hers savoring the feeling. I finished quickly and walked away.

_I'll leave when the wind blows_

_Take a breath and there it goes_

_I'll be outside of your window _

_I'll pass by but I'll go slow_

_I'll leave when the wind blows._

"We're through!" She yelled glaring at me. I stood there waiting for more but she remained silent after that. I started for the door. "Wait, I need you."

I turned back to her being selfish. "We're still through." She muttered lower lip trembling and sweat rolling down her. She cocked her hips just for me and I enjoyed it. She moaned from pleasure as I continued.

_There was a day_

_You threw our love away_

_Then you passed it to someone new._

I left the next morning without a sound. She wouldn't be upset. She only 'needed' me when I was there. Anyway she had a boyfriend. Just because he was in the hospital she needed another plaything. That troublesome woman didn't know how to love some body; she was too messed up from her previous life.

I left without thinking about how much I loved her even if she didn't love me. It only hit me after I had walked into my house and saw Ino standing there crying, holding her cheek. I don't know why it occurred then but it did. I stomped up the stairs into my room and that's when I started my self speech. "I'm such a selfish bastard." I began, but I decided to listen to Ino.

"Sakura?"

"Are you crying?!"

"Yea. I need you…"

"What happened?!"

"Sai, he…"

"What did that bastard do!?"

"He-."

"Ino? Spill it."

"Sakura, he hit me."

"…"

"There's a mark."

"…"

"I didn't do anything…"

"…"

"I only asked him if he was going to marry me…"

"…"

"Do you think he disliked me that much?"

"Ino?"

"Yea."

"That bastard marked up my baby's face?"

"…Yea…"

"I'm coming over."

Silence.

"Shikamaru?" I heard as soft as a frightened child. She looked at me with those big deep blue eyes. "I need you, will you help me?" She asked. I blinked watching Ino sniff and wipe her eyes. I nodded standing up and going downstairs an emotionally distressed Ino at my heels. An enraged Sakura crashed through the door with Tenten, Temari, and Hinata. She would never leave me alone, would she?

"Where's the fucking heartless bastard?" Sakura asked placing her hands on her hips. Tenten ran over to Ino hugging her. Of course, Tenten was a believer in true love and she was crushed if you were crushed and so on. She started believing that the day she fell in-love…

"Here he is…" Neji said holding him with Sasuke standing next to him. Tenten released Ino immediately and held onto Neji's right arm. Sakura punched Sai in the stomach. He coughed cringing towards Neji. Tenten buried her face in Neji's shoulder. I envied their love. It was something real that worked. Temari smirked at me before crouching down to bring her face level with Sai's.

"Do you want to hit people?" She asked cocking her head. He glared at her. In the blink of an eye her hand met his face with a loud smack. His head snapped back to her. "Do you still want to hit people?" She asked smartly standing up. Hinata nervously played with her fingers. I only noticed that Ino was holding onto me crying right then. Temari touched the small of my back locking eyes. "I'm going to stay here awhile. So I'll be here for you." She whispered, whether to Ino or me, I couldn't guess. Her eyes held mine and played games with them.

"Stay the night? For me?" Ino begged grabbing onto Temari. She nodded and I disappeared to fix a room for her. I loved her but she just needed to disappear. She needed to be out of my life. I turned and she was there her eyes saying. "I need you, I need you."

_You wanna stay_

_But since you wanna play_

_We can finally say we're through_

_There are times _

_You're so impossible and _

_You ask me to go._

My heart was beating wildly as she breathed even. I was so close to her, within touching distance. Her presence increased my heart more than it should have. I watched her chest rise and fall rhythmically. She slept on my bed. She had crawled in, in the middle of the night, scared as a toddler. Poor Ino, but she shouldn't have this effect on me. "Shikamaru?" I heard as I was getting up. I believed I made no noise at all but I managed to wake Ino up. "Don't leave, please?" She pleaded. I glanced at her. She was child-like suddenly. She had a bruise on her cheek and her hair was messy. I moved closer to her hearing her gasp as I held her close. She looked up at me her lips right by mine. I could feel her breath on my lips because her lips were parted. Our gaze met as our lips locked. My heart sped up and my whole body felt like it was on fire. I pulled back after ten seconds and I left the room going to Temari's.

"I need you." I whispered standing in the doorway. She got up staring at me. "Mari, I need you." I repeated. She blinked a couple times before smirking. I shut the door and walked straight towards her. She nodded as I crawled next to her.

"Need me." She whispered kissing me.

_I'll leave when the wind blows_

_Take a breath and _

_There it goes_

_I'll be outside of your window_

_I'll pass by but I'll go slow_

_I'll leave when the wind blows._

On a windy August morning Temari turned twenty. That meant that she would be wed to the strongest Leaf Village ninja, that wasn't already wed.

Naruto Uzumaki

Sasuke Uchiha

Neji Hyuuga

Shikamaru Nara

Shino Aburame

Kiba Inuzuka

Rock Lee

Choji Akamichi

Etc.

So, um, Naruto was married to Sakura, and Sasuke to Hinata. So she was 'destined' to be with Neji. So here was her brother informing Neji at the training grounds.

"Tenten, pay attention or leave."

"Sorry!"

"Neji, she's only being youthful!"

"Listen! Neji your destiny has been decided."

"What do you mean?"

"You will marry Temari, since she's of age."

"What?"

"Tenten, are you okay?"

"No! She can't have Neji!!"

"Tenten, shut up."

"Neji, you're mine! You can't- she can't just steal you!"

"Shut up."

"Neji! Tell him no deal! Oh my God, Neji! I love you, don't leave me."

"God, Tenten, shut the hell up."

"Don't tell her what to do!"

"Neji! Are you standing up for the weaker team?"

"Yes, Lee is that hard to believe?"

"A little bit! I mean, Neji- you're Neji."

"Neji!"

"Tenten- Neji had his chance to marry anyone. Now he must marry my sister."

"But, I love Tenten. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"Yes. It means you love Tenten."

"Congratulations, Mr. Obvious, your brain works… Neji… You have to fight this."

"But I'm already promised to her."

"I'm lost!"

"Lee, I'm promised to Tenten. I proposed two days ago."

"Ohh…"

"That nullifies the marriage. Next is Shikamaru."

"Good, leave us alone."

"Good day!"

"Hn."

That meant I was stuck with her, I ran off to the nearest field and I decided to watch the clouds. Maybe Gaara wouldn't find me…

_You can scream_

_There's just echoes_

_Pass outside of your window_

_You'll be sad that you let me go_

_I'll leave but just know_

_As I lay in solitude_

_Oh, what's a boy supposed to do?_

_I shake the very thought of you_

_Me, together, I remember_

_Late nights when I stayed up late_

_All I do is wait and wait_

**Time lapse**

**5 years**

"I'm sorry Shika, I mean; this is hard for me to do. I'm sorry. So sorry. But I don't love you. It's not meant to be." Temari said sadly. I watched her sad smile falter. After last night, nothing was the same. I should never have told her that I love her…

"Whatever you say." I saluted her. She frowned deeply at my reaction. "Was I supposed to cry?" She cocked her head now, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Yea. Mr. Crybaby, that's what you are know for!" She mocked. I remember those days crystal clear. The days we were foolish, completely in-love. "Well, I'm going." She said kissing me, for the last time. She ran away holding her white dress to her ankles. She was so beautiful. That was one thing hard to let go of. But she had married Shino Aburame. I'll never know how Kankuro managed to convince Gaara that Shino was stronger than me, but he had.

_You never coming home to me_

_That's the hardest thing to see_

_I got to breathe _

_Can't take that from me_

_We can finally say we're through._

I was drained. If Shino didn't treat her right I'd kill him. I felt someone's presence. They stood in my doorway. I glanced at her. She smiled sadly settling on my bed. I opened my arms invitingly as she crawled onto my lap. She looked up at me, her beautiful clear blue eyes like the sky. I lay back taking her with me. She blushed furiously as I smirked. "Ino… I think Temari wasn't the one for me, but I still love her." I said. She sighed.

"Who? I mean, who do you think you will be with?" She asked. I looked into her enchanting eyes and nodded. She understood instantly. She wrapped her arms around me. We slept like that.

_I'll leave when the wind blows _

_Take a breathe and _

_There it goes _

_I'll be outside of your window_

_I'll pass by but I'll go slow_

_I'll leave when the wind blows._

I walked past that house. Temari leaned on the balcony crying. She saw me and smiled. "Life is horrible. Love is unfair." She said. Those words froze me in place. "Shikamaru Nara, I love you."

"Temari." I said grabbing her as she threw herself in my hands. She looked up at me.

"Take me away."

_You can scream _

_There's just echoes_

_Pass outside of your window_

_On every face you'll ever know_

_And every where you ever go_

_You'll feel when the wind blows._


End file.
